


Golden Fury

by ThedarkskinGeek



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedarkskinGeek/pseuds/ThedarkskinGeek
Summary: This story will follow two brothers, Dessiro, the aspiring knight, and his older brohter Leon, the powerful battlemage. separated by the Soulless, an army of death knights, these two will soon be brought back together to avenge not only their father, but their entire village as well.





	Golden Fury

it was a small villiage like any other, the citizens would trade food for coin, and merchants would sell off any item that they thought could fetch a pretty penny. This particular villiage was not under any kingdoms rule though, they were neutral ground, and anyone that would think of invading would be met with extreme consequences; well thats what they thought.

On a day like any other, two brothers are laughing and playing outside, a young boy by the name of Dessiro, and his older brother Leon; the two run around with big sticks and pretend to battle each other, as if they were knights, Leon swings his stick at Dessiro and just scraps his cheek, but Dessiro quickly pushes back and jabs Leon, in his stomach, knocking him to the ground. Dessiro jumps on top of Leon and pins one of his arms down to the ground.

"Ha, I finally beat you Leon!" Dessiro chants happily, while boasting a big smile. "That you did little Des, but you forgot one thing." Leon replies with a smile.

Leon, lifts his arm and pushes Dessiro to the ground, rolling on top of him, pinning both arms to the ground, and putting the stick to Dessiros neck. "You always make sure your victory is secure, never taunt an enemy who isn't dead, or unconscious." 

Leon then stands up slowly, and puts his arm out to help up his younger brother. "One day, I'm going to be the strongest knight there is." Dessiro, states with passion, rubbing his cheek. 

Leon and Dessiro both begin to head home, but as they arrive they hear the tolling of a bell, the two look up confused as dark clouds begin to shroud the sunny village; seconds later a man opens the door in a panic. "BOYS!" the man shouts out kneeling down and hugging the two.

"what's going on father? what's that bell?" Leon asks, confused. "I'm going to be honest with you boys. that bell means there is an army approching." the father states sadly with sadness on his face. "but we dont have to worry right? the kingdoms will protect us, we are neutral ground." Dessiro cheerfully says, with a small smile. "No, son, that particular bell means... it means that they've made it pass allied forces, we have about five minutes before they raid and destroy this village." the father stands up slowly and smiles at the two children.

the bell rings three more times, and citizens begin running through the streets looking for places to hide. the father kneels down and pats Dessiro on his head, he then turns to Leon, and places his fist on his chest. "you two will avenge our village; but in order to do that, you have to survive. Leon, you remember the path i showed you correct, the one that leads out of town." 

Leon, nods to assure him. "of course, you told me to never forget." the father stands up slowly "Go, do not turn back, and do not stop until you both are safe." the father pulls out a shimmering silver sword, and begins to walk toward the entrance to the village, the brothers can only watch as their father walks toward his own death to buy as much time as he can "I SAID GO! NOW!" the father shouts out in anger. the boys then begin to run, as explosions begin to rock the village; the father stands staring knto the fires that spread across the small buildings. "I'll be with you soon, Mara." the father prepares his blade, as soldiers storm through the raging fires, toward the lone man.

Leon, leads his younger brother through a path hidden behind a cluster of bushes, and they proceed to traverse the jungle as fires engulf the village; a giant explosion, send the two brothers tumbling through the the trees, and brush, seperating them. Dessiro, falls down a hill, smacking a tree, and hitting a rock, breaking his shoulder and landing face first in a pile of mud. While Leon, hits a tree stump, and rolls down a hill, and coming to a stop after hitting his head on a boulder, knocking him unconscious. 

As time passes by, Leo, finally awakens in a dark cavern; he looks around worried and confused. He quickly stands up and looks around "DESSIRO! DESSIRO WHERE ARE YOU!" Leon, cries out. "This Dessiro you speak of, is he your kin?" a voice from the darkness echoes, as two small light begin to glow yellow. "Who are you?!" Leon, asks short on breath. "I am the guardian of these woods. i found you, knocked out in my woods, so i brought you here to heal your wounds." the eyes hiss back. "wha- who are you?" Leon replies, as the beast sits one foot forward.

Leon looks down to see a grey, fur paw with claws that could cut iron; the yellow eyes staring into his soul as they move closer, and a furry grey snout peers out of the darkness. "YOU'RE-" but before Leon can say the name, he is cut off. "you should not speak my name, in my presence; unless you feel you are worthy to weild darkened lightning." the beast stands and stares at Leon in his eyes. 

Leon, shutters as he stands before the giant wolf, whom stares him up and down. "Syl... Sylvain." and just as Leon speaks the name, a giant bolt of dark lightning soars down, and breaks through the celling of the cavern, and strikes Leon, electricuting his entire body, as the Sylvain watches in silence, as Leon screams out in pain, clinching his fist, and fighting to stay alive. and seconds after he drops to his knees and falls to the ground, motionless. "hmph. he was not ready, i saw great potential." the wolf then turns his head and begins to walk away slowly, disappointed. 

"Where the heck are you going?" Leon, utters while pushing himself up. "I'm not dying here. my brother is still out there, and my father's death will not be in vain." Leon, stands up, steam rising from his body, and black electricity, sparking around his arms and torso. Sylvain turns around and grins "let's start your training then." Sylvain, states proudly. 

Meanwhile, Dessiro awakens to find himself, in a cell, guarded by two knights, Dessiro, sits up slowly holding his head. "where am I?" Dessiro, asks weakly. "you're in jail, under suspicion that you are conspiring with the Soulless." one of the knights state "Who are the Soulless? and why am i a suspect?" Dessiro, asks confused. "the Soulless are a band of death knights that destroy everything in their path and leave no survivors. known for leaving no survivors, so tell me; how did you manage to survive." the other knight states with authority. Dessiro, stands up and walks towards the cell door "my village was destroyed, my father was killed, and my brother is lost in those woods. the only thing i want is to avenge my father." Dessiro states, clinching his fist. "wait, he said he had a brother sir." one of the knights states.

the knights look at one another, and take Dessiro, they lead him down a hall, and into a main room, where a Knight in steal armor stands beside the king, who sits reading a letter. the knights, kneel before the knight and the king, lowering their weapons and bowing their heads.

"Who is this child you've brought?" the king asks, not lifting his gaze from the letter. "he is the only survivor from the Soulless attack, under suspicion of conspiring with them." one of the knights state. "then why is he not dead." the king says with authority, folding the letter and placing it on the table beside him. "well, sire, he is one of two brothers, from the village that was destroyed." the other knight says lifting his head, with a concerned tone. "the neutral land?" the king replies, seeming interested. "who was your father young man?" the king asks kindly. "my father is Mirik." Dessiro says proudly. the two knights shoot their gaze up to the king, the knight in the steal armor, the king stands up slowly and walks down to dessiro.

"I owe your father a great debt." the king whispers. "your father is the reason i am here right now, he saved my mother and father from the Soulless. But in his efforts of doing that, he lost his wife." the king continues to say in a hushed voice, finally reaching Dessiro. "i can teach you to be just as good, if not better than your father, I'm sure it's what he would have wanted." the king states, placing his hand on the young mans shoulder. Dessiro begins to cry, as he nods his head repeatedly. "I'm going to avenge him, and my mother." Dessiro, states with a cracked voice. "then your training begins now." the king stands up turning away with a small grin "do your best, live up to the silver serpent, and make your own name." the king utters under his breath, taking his seat back on the throne; as the guards take Dessiro to begin training.


End file.
